


hot boy

by summersubin



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, a cute beach date~, big fat uwu, boyfriend!yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersubin/pseuds/summersubin
Summary: you take your boyfriend yeonjun on a trip to the beach for the afternoon, and he's as sweet as the melted red popsicle stained on his lips.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Reader
Kudos: 40





	hot boy

**Author's Note:**

> hey~ please don't hesitate to send me feedback! i listened to saltwater - geowulf while writing this. thank you for reading and enjoy!! i have more works on tumblr @summersubin if you'd like to check them out!

you sat on a bench in the sand alongside the white cement sidewalk, hand resting by your leg. yeonjun’s hand lay on the wood beside him as well, probably only a few mere centimeters away. you watched as the beach breeze gently blew through his hair, carrying with it the subtle taste of salt. your bare feet touched the cool sand under the shade of a nearby tree, and you swung them, enjoying the feeling. the wind was being gentle for now, but you were afraid that at any moment it would sweep up grains of sand along with it, hurling them against the skin of your legs. yeonjun, on the other hand, looked carefree. he faced the wind with a sweet smile staining his face.

the smile was content, much more subdued than the one that had blossomed on his face when you suggested a trip to the beach together. he looked truly radiant here and now, skin practically begging to be kissed by the sun’s rays. he wore only a tight fitted white tank and swim trunks, and idly you thought for a moment that you should have pestered him more about applying sunscreen with how much skin was showing.

holes in the shelter of the tree branches cast spots of sunlight on your little bench, constantly swaying with the wind. the sun felt warm on your skin. distant shouting and laughter, birds squawking over food scraps, and the sound of the waves lapping against the shore created a nice chorus of noise in the air.

you reached out to grab yeonjun’s hand, intertwining your fingers with his on the wood. he turned his head and met your gaze, a sparkle in his eyes. gripping your hand, he suddenly stood, giving a tug on your arm to follow. 

you stood, letting out a “what-” before yeonjun cut you off. “come on,” was all he said, excitedly pulling you along. the two of you walked leisurely down the sidewalk for a ways, the hot cement burning the bottoms of your bare feet. you took quick, light steps, and laughed when you looked up to see yeonjun wincing slightly. shoving his shoulder lightly, you giggled, “dork, i told you we should have brought our shoes from the car!”

“it’s the beach,” was all he said, weakly, with an embarrassed smile ghosting the corner of his mouth. “i’d say we should walk on the sand, but it’s probably hotter,” you said warily, eyeing the innocent looking white sand. 

yeonjun only responded by swinging your intertwined hands between your bodies, squeezing tighter for a brief moment. then he turned his head and watched you until you felt the inclination to look back.

he nodded to the pavillion building drawing nearer as you walked. “want some ice cream?” he asked, a smile on his lips. “yes!” you squealed. “cool,” he responded, reaching in his pocket to make sure his money was still there.

later, the two of you emerged from the building armed with strawberry popsicles in your hands. yeonjun was itching to feel the water, so you walked toward the shore leisurely. the popsicles had already begun to melt and run under the sun’s heat, and so eating them proved to be a hurried task. you watched in amusement as his lips gradually painted a sweet, strawberry red. you stared at the sight conspicuously, something fluttering inside you when he licked them, tasting the sweetness staining his skin. 

before you knew it, you hit the water, sighing in relief as you felt it cool the bottoms of your feet from the hot walk. the strawberry taste was sweet on your tongue, sand massaging between your toes as you continued down the shore with yeonjun’s hand clasped in yours. he hummed contentedly, finishing his popsicle, running his tongue along the wooden stick. you pretended not to notice, blaming the warm flush of your skin on the burning sun.

“the water feels nice,” is all you said, quickly finishing your popsicle as well. 

“want me to push you in?” yeonjun challenged, a glint in his eyes. he nudged his body into yours playfully, making you stumble. “you can try, but then it’s war,” you replied, voice flat and unbothered. he chuckled, placing his popsicle stick between his back teeth to chew on. “here, take mine,” you said, handing yours to him. he looked up at you with an eyebrow quirked, cheek bulging with his stick. cute, you thought.

“you want me to put yours in my mouth?” he asked incredulously, the stick in his mouth giving him a cute lisp. you nearly doubled over with laughter, halting your steps. he stopped a step ahead, still looking confused.

“you have pockets, dork,” you exclaimed, gesturing toward his swim trunks. he glanced down, breathing out a laugh and taking your stick between his fingers. he pulled his out of his mouth as well, sticking them into the deep pocket.

“hey, i mean…” he started, biting his reddened lip gently between his teeth. “not that i wouldn’t…” you let go of his hand then, and he turned his head toward you, a gentle smile growing on his face when he felt your hand wrap around his waist and pull him closer as you walked. he mirrored your actions, thumb gently rubbing at your side. the smile lingered on his face for many following moments.

the cool sea water sloshed and splashed under your feet, and you admired the few beautiful seashells perched in the sand that your eyes happened to fall upon as you passed. “hey, thanks for this,” yeonjun said suddenly. he looked at you then. “i really love it here,” he continued, gaze travelling over the horizon of the ocean and the hectic beach before landing back on you. you hummed. “i know,” you said, recalling the times he had mentioned how badly he wanted to visit sometime. “i’m glad we came, too.” you murmured.

eventually, you had had enough walking and the two of you agreed to head back to his car. you pranced funnily on the hot sand once again. the water of the ocean made the sand cake on your feet, but it did little to protect you against the scalding ground. yeonjun walked at a slower pace, but said nothing, discomfort plain on his face.

“i really hate you for making me leave my shoes in the car,” you muttered through gritted teeth. he laughed, “i didn’t make you do anything.”

the sand ended, and soon enough you arrived safely at his car, sandals blissfully deposited on your feet after digging them out of the front passenger seat and slamming the door shut. yeonjun stood in front of you, a hand on the hood, looking at you like the most content man in the world.

you took a moment to admire him, noticing the perfect sun-kissed glow the afternoon had given him. he had a sun-induced flush to his cheeks, and you realized then that you could stare at him all day in his tight white tank, arms and shoulders fully exposed to the air. noticing your stare, he bit his lower lip, straightening himself against the car slightly. you watched his mouth, taking a breath in at the sight of the gentle pink color still staining his lips, wondering if he still tasted of sweet and sticky strawberries.

you stepped closer, and his eyes immediately flickered to yours. you reached a hand up to his chest and glided it up over his shoulder, and further up his neck. his gaze burned into you, his skin hot to the touch from the sun. you pulled him to you, meeting his lips with yours. the breeze picked up for a moment, sand granules pelting your legs like needles, but you were too distracted at the moment to mind. his lips melded perfectly into yours, warm and sweet. fingertips traced on your waist, and then hands wrapped around it, pulling you closer.

his lips, slightly chapped from the wind, tasted of sugar and yeonjun, and he turned his head to kiss you harder, deeper. you sighed into his mouth, reaching your hands up into the hair on the back of his head. you stood there, pushing and pulling back from each other, birds calling on the distant beach, the wind kissing your faces. 

when you pulled away, you smiled, and he smiled back against your lips. “hot boy,” you whispered. his eyes gleamed, and he pulled away a bit further. “yeah,” he started to say, breathless, “i think i may have gotten a bit sunburnt.”


End file.
